Episode 4240/4241 (25th December 2005)
Plot Lisa returns from Granny Clegg’s on Christmas morning full of festive joy until the hungover Dingles admit they thought Belle was with her. The family begin to frantically search for missing Belle and Lisa calls the police. Zak remembers Sandy befriending Belle at the christening and goes on the rampage to find him. As accusations fly around the village, Zak interrupts the Christmas morning church service to beg everyone to help find his little girl. A formal search of the area gets underway but when Zak learns that Daz is also missing, his suspicion leads to fury and he launches himself at Jack. The argument is halted as Lisa finds one of Belle's gloves on the ground and is terrified by what may have happened to her daughter. Despite having spent the night in the shaft with a frozen Belle, Daz tries to remain optimistic. But as the water in the shaft begins to rise due to the rain, he fears the worst and realises that time is running out. Meanwhile, it's an unhappy Christmas in the King household when Tom learns that Dean has located Jimmy in a police cell. Tom gets him released on a caution for drunk and disorderly but is horrified when the police reveal that they found Jimmy on a motorway bridge. As Jimmy refuses to confirm whether he was planning to jump, Tom realises his son is a broken man. Cast Regular cast *Darren Eden - Luke Tittensor *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Gabrielle Thomas - Annelise Manojlovic (uncredited) *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Shadrach Dingle - Andy Devine *Matthew King - Matt Healy *Sadie King - Patsy Kensit *Carl King - Tom Lister *Tom King - Ken Farrington *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Victoria Sugden - Hannah Midgley *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Alice Wilson - Ursula Marsden *Delilah Dingle - Hayley Tamaddon *Jasmine Thomas - Jenna-Louise Coleman *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Donna Windsor - Verity Rushworth *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Steph Stokes - Lorraine Chase *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson Guest cast *Dean Morris - Marc Bolton *Custody Sergeant - Joe Simpson *Pc Goodyear - Andrew Grose *Pc Henrick - Ben Sutherland *WPC Allman - Lisa Howard *Rick Boyce - Peter Foster *Dave Rogerson - Drew Carter-Cain Locations *Mineshaft *Mill Brook Cottage - Living room and dining room *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen and yard *Home Farm - Living room, hallway and kitchen *Hotten Police Station - Cell and reception *Tenant House - Living room/kitchen *Café Hope - Upstairs flat (living room/kitchen) *The Grange B&B - Front garden *Main Street *St. Mary's Church - Nave/altar *The Woolpack - Public bar and kitchen *Unknown field *Cemetery *Hotten General Hospital - Daz's room Notes *This hour-long Christmas Day episode was broadcast at the earlier time of 6.00pm. *Additional credits: Stuart St Paul (Stunt Co-ordinator) *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,240,000 viewers (29th place). Category:2005 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Extended episodes Category:Christmas episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns